Vaughn's Days
by KeikoTakagawa
Summary: Just random stories about our favorite little cowboy and what he has to deal with on his days on the island!(Warning:Velsea could be spotted!)
1. Oppa Gangnam Style And A Scarred Cowboy

**Vaughn's POV!**

"VAUUUGGGHHHNNN!"

I glanced up from underneath my black Stetson and saw a familiar figure run inside the doors of the animal shop.

It was that happy-go-lucky farm girl.

Chelsea was her name.

She ran towards me and stopped right when she was beside my seat next to the counter, almost tripping in the process.

She grinned widely at me, making me narrow my eyes at her.

She was always way too happy.

It irritated me to no end.

But at the same time, I couldn't hate her.

She was someone I would consider a friend.

But, of course, she didn't know that.

"LISTEN TO THIS!"Chelsea exclaimed excitedly and turned up the small radio that sat on the counter, infront of me.

I gave her a weird look and put down the glass of milk I had in my hand.

After hearing static and different stations on the radio, she finally settled on one that I wasn't familiar of.

There was a song that just started playing.

It started off on a low beat.

I started trying to figure out what song it could possibly be, but couldn't identify it.

_Oppa Gangnam Style!_

I narrowed my eyes a bit.

What...was that?

_Gangnam Style! _

I looked at Chelsea, who gave me an ear to ear grin.

As the song played, I glared at the radio as if it had just insulted me.

What...was I listening to?

It was a song in a different language that I couldn't understand.

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo!_

_Geurae neo! Hey! Geurae baro neo! Hey!_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka!_

_..._

_Oppa Gangnam Style!_

At that exact moment, Chelsea broke out into an...odd dance.

She looked like she was...riding a horse...

Finally having enough of it, I turned off the radio, causing Chelsea to stop her weird dancing and look at me as if I had just kicked a puppy.

"Awe!"She pouted."I was getting into it!"

I glared at her."Don't ever do that again."

She crossed her arms in a childish manner.

"No fun."Chelsea stuck her tongue out at me.

Suddenly, Denny came in the shop.

I raised my eyebrow at him as he approached us.

"Hey,Chelsea!"He greeted Chelsea, then looked at me."Vaughn,I've been looking for you,bro!"

I sighed.

What now?

I looked at him."What?"

He grinned at me."I'm having a small party at my place for just us guys!Come over!"

I stared at him for a moment, before looking away.

"No thanks."I declined.

"C'mon!"Denny insisted."It wouldn't be a party without you!"

"You should go Vaughn!"Chelsea interjected."You work too hard!"

"Yeah,you need to relax!"Denny said.

I was about to say decline again, but at that moment, Chelsea smiled at me warmly.

"A little fun wouldn't hurt!"She said, smiling brightly.

I stared at her, then at Denny.

After a moment, I sighed.

"Fine..."I said lowly.

* * *

So, here I was.

At Denny's place.

With the guys.

Will, Elliot, Pierre, and Mark were all here, including Denny and myself.

Everything was...

Well...

Ok.

That is, until Denny broke out the alcohol.

Everyone, excluding Elliot, Will, and myself, had already downed their drinks and were on their third bottle.

Elliot and Will chose to take their time drinking sip by sip, probably because they were weak against alcohol.

But, not me.

I could actually drink about six bottles of alcohol without getting intoxicated.

I just chose not to down them so fast, like some of the idiots here did.

"H-Hold up...I...wanna sing..a..song..."Denny slurred,while holding the karaoke mic he had hooked to the tv.

He told us a little while ago that he had received it as a present from that annoyingly pushy girl, Lanna.

"OK..."Denny hiccuped and put an arm around my shoulders."Vaughn...this song...reminds me..of you.."

I stared at him as if he were crazy.

"I DEDICATE THIS TO YOU,COWBOY!"He exclaimed.

"WHOOO!"Mark cheered.

The music started to play as a video of a man wearing shades appeared on the screen.

Denny started singing a weird song that sounded...oddly familiar to me.

_Oppa Gangnam Style!_

My eyes widened in realization.

...

Fuck.

"EEEHHHHHHH,SEXY LADY!"Denny sang off-key, turning to me with a dance."O-O-O-O, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

"EHHHHHHHH, SEXY LADY!"Mark and Pierre joined Denny and started dancing aswell.

I just stared at them, my eye twitching.

In the corner of my eye, I saw a scene on the tv with an elevator.

In the elevator, there was that man with shades.

He was laying on the ground with another man standing over him doing...

...Pelvic thrusts...

My eyes widened in horror when Mark and Denny started copying them.

Denny laid on the floor with Mark standing above him...doing pelvic thrusts.

I stepped back, but tripped over a small table and landed on the sofa.

Right then, Denny started making his way towards me, strutting.

My eyes were as wide as plates, when he decided to sit on my lap.

He came closer to my face, still singing that damn song, and took my hat.

I glared at him murderously as he plopped it onto his own head.

Denny then got up and started dancing again with Pierre.

Will soon joined them, the alcohol starting to take it's toll on him.

"**Give me back my hat.**"I growled darkly.

The three looked at me and grinned.

"Dance with us,Vaughn!~"Will slurred.

Pierre nodded enthusiastically."YES!PLEASE DO!"

I glared darkly at them."Like hell I would."

Suddenly, I was knocked over and landed on the ground with someone landing on top of me.

I groaned and looked to see Mark.

He had his face uncomfortably close to my own and was staring intensely at me.

"Who put that cowboy there?"He said to himself.

"Get off!"I glared and pushed the idiot off of me.

I looked around and saw Elliot...cuddling one of Denny's fishing poles.

"OH, JULIA!"He exclaimed.

I shook my head and held the bridge of my nose.

I felt a migraine coming on.

Grab!

My eyes widened and I froze.

I slowly turned around and saw Denny standing behind me.

"Wow,Vaughn!You actually have an ass!"He said in amazement as he continued to grope me.

Moments passed.

...

...

...

**BAM!**

I grabbed my hat from Denny, who was now on the floor, clutching his cheek in pain.

I left the house of idiots, cursing colorful words under my breathe.

THIS IS WHY I DO NOT ASSOCIATE WITH PEOPLE.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

_**3rd** **Person!**_

Chelsea hummed as she skipped happily inside the animal shop, wanting to say hello to everybody.

"Oh!Hi,Vaughn!"She greeted the gloomy cowboy, who was sitting quietly on his seat, staring at the table with a distant look."So,how was the party?"

He immediately looked up at her and stood up abruptly.

"**Never again.**"And with that, he stalked off into the other room, leaving a very confused Chelsea behind.

Yup.

The poor cowboy was scarred for life.


	2. Sir Cowboy

**Vaughn's POV! **

Peaceful.

Quiet.

And no one around to annoy me.

This is how I like spending my time here on the island.

Sighing in content, I fell back into the grass, pulling my stetson over my face. I had finished all my work early and decided I deserved a break. A short nap sounded good. I rarely got opportunities like this, so I didn't want it going to waste.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the ocean's waves which sounded like a lullaby to me and felt myself beginning to drift off.

But of course.

My, what I thought was going to be peaceful, nap was short-lived.

Why?

Because I suddenly heard fast footsteps.

Coming towards me...

"Are you dead?" It was the voice of a girl. A little girl, if I'm not mistaken. But, I didn't recognize her voice. The only little girl on this island was Gannon's daughter, Eliza.

But I also heard from Chelsea that that crazy woman, the Witch Princess, has a niece here.

And I know that this voice doesn't belong to Eliza so I was guessing that it could be her.

Deciding to just ignore the voice, I said nothing and laid there, unmoving.

I thought that if I just ignored her then she would go away.

But much to my dismay, it didn't work.

"Heeello?" My eyebrow twitched in annoyance when I felt my stomach being poked.

After a few moments, it stopped.

I mentally sighed in relief, thinking that she had finally given up.

How wrong I was...

"Oof!" My body jerked upwards at the sudden weight on my stomach, causing my hat to fall to the ground.

I opened my eyes to glare at the source of my annoyance, but stopped when I got a good look at her face.

The girl...looked exactly like Chelsea.

Same chestnut brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Heck, they even wore the same clothes. She was like a miniature version of Chelsea.

"You're alive!" The Chelsea look-alike exclaimed with amazement.

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

She looked at me then smiled widely. "I'm Chelsea!"

I paused for a moment.

Chelsea? They even have the same name? Is it a coincidence? No. It couldn't be. Unless...

My eyes widened in thought.

"There's no way this is the same Chelsea. That's crazy." I thought, staring intently at the small girl that sat on my stomach.

"She even smiles a lot like Chelsea..." I muttered to myself with a frown.

"Where did you come from?" I questioned her.

She scrunched up her face in thought.

"I don't know." Chelsea grinned. "I just remember waking up at the nice Witch's house!"

I raised an eyebrow.

Could she be talking about...

I got her off of me then stood up, putting my hat back on my head. "C'mon."

Chelsea looked up at me with confusion.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

I looked down at her. "Just follow me."

She stared at me, but then grinned with a nod.

"Ok!" She then ran to my side and grabbed my gloved hand. I glanced down at her but decided to just ignore it and continued to walk towards the Witch's house.

"Hey." I called when I got there to see Witch Princess, wandering around outside.

She turned around and looked at me with surprise. "What? You?" Her red eyes then landed on Chelsea. "Chelsea!"

"Hi!" Chelsea greeted her happily.

Witch Princess ran towards her, stopping right in front of her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

"Exploring!" Chelsea answered. "I even met this cowboy!"

I looked at Witch Princess. "Is this really Chelsea?"

She looked back at me then sighed. "Yes."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You see, Chelsea accidently drank a potion I made and it made her like this." Witch Princess explained.

I glared at her slightly. "Can she change back?"

"Of course! I just need time to make a new potion that will reverse the effects." I gritted my teeth.

"How long?" She laughed a bit.

"My my! Are you that worried about her?" She grinned. "I didn't know you cared so much!"

"_How_ _long?_" I repeated with a glare, ignoring the last comment.

"Just a few hours!" Witch Princess answered. "Until then, you will need to look after her!"

I stared at her with irritation, but then sighed. "Fine..."

* * *

"I'm hungry." Chelsea pouted as she sat on my bed, arms crossed.

I glanced at her from my spot on my chair then stood. "Let's head to the cafe."

She smiled widely and jumped off my bed. "Ok!"

As we left to Sprout Island, Chelsea skipped around in front of me, singing happily.

"Cafe! Cafe!~" She sang without a care in the world.

I sighed.

How did I get myself into this?

"Welcome!" Halia greeted as we opened the door to her shop.

I walked over to the counter with Chelsea.

"Ice cream! I want ice cream!"Chelsea said, tugging my hand.

"One cup of hot milk and a scoop of vanilla ice cream please." I said.

After placing our orders, I sat down on a table near a window with Chelsea sitting next to me.

"You have really pretty eyes, Sir Cowboy!" She said as she stared up at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her then pulled my hat down a bit more.

"My name is Vaughn." She tilted her head.

Chelsea smiled. "Your name is pretty too!"

Just then, a waiter came by and served us our orders.

After he left, I picked my cup of hot milk up and sipped it while Chelsea began eating her ice cream.

"Yummy!" She smiled widely, her cheeks becoming a rosy color.

Her eyes then widened in realization. "Oh yeah! Thank you for buying me ice cream, Sir Cowboy!"

I glanced at her.

I sighed then grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped her mouth that was covered with ice cream.

"I already told you, my name is Vaughn." I said as she stared at me.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing to my cup.

"It's hot milk." I answered.

She stared at it before looking at me hopefully. "Can I try some?"

"Why didn't you ask for your own?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Pleeaassee?" She pleaded, looking at me with puppy eyes.

I sighed after a few seconds and carefully handed her the cup. "Be careful. It's really hot."

She nodded with a smile then drank it.

"Ow!" Chelsea cried.

I instantly took the cup from her and gently set it down.

I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed and held her mouth. "I burmft mah tong..."

I took her hands from her mouth. "You what?"

"I burnt my tongue..." Chelsea muttered with a pout.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" She looked away from me.

I sighed then took her bowl of ice cream.

I scooped some ice cream up with the spoon and held it out to her. "Here. It'll make you feel better."

She glanced at me then back at the spoon.

Chelsea then ate the ice cream off of it.

She smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

"That was good!" Chelsea said after we left the cafe and started heading back to the animal shop.

As we walked, a squirrel ran out of a bush, stopping in front of us.

"Hi there!" Chelsea slowly walked to it.

It looked at her then ran away into a nearby forest.

"Wait!" Chelsea called out to it as she took off, following it.

"Chelsea!" I called, but she was already gone. Sighing in frustration, I ran after her.

"Chelsea!" I continued to shout, hearing my voice echo through the forest.

I cursed under my breathe. She couldn't have gotten far.

After searching for over an hour, I sat down under a tree for a quick break.

I punched the ground in frustration. What if something bad happened to her? And I wasn't there to protect her? Damn it, I have to do something!

"Damn it Chelsea! Where are you?" I clenched my fists.

Just then, something caught my attention.

It sounded like...

Whimpering?

I looked up and my eyes widened.

There she was. Stuck on a tree branch above me, hugging it as if her life depended on it.

"Chelsea!" I shouted and stood up.

"Help!" She cried.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I said then started climbing the tree.

Once I reached her, I sat on the branch she was on.

Chelsea did not hesitate to latch onto me, clutching me tightly with her small hands.

"Vaughn..." She sniffed.

"I'll get you down. Don't worry." I held onto her, preparing to climb back down.

As I started climbing down, my foot slipped.

Before I could fall, I grabbed a branch and held on to steady myself.

After I got us down safely, I sat on the ground and took a deep breathe.

"Vaughn..." I looked at Chelsea, who looked back at me with teary eyes.

I sighed and patted her head. "You ok?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away quickly. "I'm sorry..."

"It's ok." I said and stood up. "Let's go see the Witch Princess."

Chelsea smiled and nodded.

"Wait, I have something for you!" She said.

I looked at her questioningly when she gestured for me to come down to her level, but said nothing.

"What?" I asked when I was eye to eye level with her.

Suddenly, she kissed my cheek.

My eyes widened in surprise.

Chelsea looked at me with a bright smile. "Thanks for saving me Vaughn!"

I stared at her, still in shock but quickly recovered.

I nodded at her and stood up, my hat covering my eyes.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Here you go Chelsea!" Witch Princess said and handed her a small cup full of red liquid.

Chelsea looked up at her. "What's this?"

"Apple juice." I lied smoothly. "Drink some. It will give you energy."

She nodded then drank it.

Just then, a huge smoke cloud engulfed us.

It soon cleared, revealing a full grown Chelsea, looking around.

"What..happened?" She asked confused.

"Weeelll..." Witch Princess started off.

Chelsea's eyes then landed on me. "Vaughn?"

"Don't you mean 'Sir Cowboy'?" I asked with an amused look.

"...What?" She looked lost.

I sighed. "It's a long story."

I placed a hand on my cheek where she had kissed it a while back.

"A very long story..."


End file.
